warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Stolen Loves
Chapter 1~ Maplekit Maplekit opened her eyes. She was in a cozy den, next to a warm figure, and a smaller one laying at her side. Both were sleeping. She didn't feel like getting up. Maplekit closed her eyes and drifted into sleep again. It was a while before she woke up again. She yawned sleepily and studied her surrounds. She was sitting in a warm moss bed. The den was a hollow hole in a large water oak, and she couldn't see the ceiling of the den- it was that tall. The walls were lined with feathers and shiny shells. She was startled when she turned back around and saw her mother, a delicate white she-cat sleeping soundly, with a small blue-grey tabby she-cat snuggled into her belly. The white she-cat paws twitched, and a moment later she opened her eyes. They were stunningly green, like emeralds. The white she-cat purred and curled her tail around Maplekit's shoulders, pulling Maplekit towards her. She nudged Maplekit toward her belly. "Love, while you were suckling, I had another kit." she whispered. Maplekit squeaked. "What's her name?" she asked quietly. "Riverkit." Her mother purred even more loudly, licking Riverkit gently with her tongue. She stopped when she heard pawsteps outside the den. "You're father's coming!" she cried. "Dear Maplekit, do smooth down your head fur. You must look as beautiful as you can," she scolded gently, without any anger. She pushed Riverkit behind her back, out of sight. A moment later, a large tom popped his head into the den. He was large and muscular, with a shining golden tabby pelt that rippled with darker stripes and intelligent glowing amber eyes. He was young. He entered formally, without feeling, but as soon as his tail-tip completely entered the den, his whiskers twitched excitedly and he hurried forwards. He purred louder than Maplekit's mother and rasped her head lovingly. "You make a beautiful kit, Windsong." he meowed. Windsong pushed her muzzle into his flank. "I love you, Lionstar." she meowed softy. He turned his attention to Maplekit. She stood up proudly, puffing up her fur regally. Her father surveyed Maplekit interestingly before dropping to his belly and nudging his kit softly. "And you are the most beautiful kit I have ever seen. You look just like me." His voice rumbled with affection as he gently lifted Maplekit by the scruff and twirled around the room happily. "Look! You're flying, Maplekit!" he squealed in a shrill voice as Maplekit giggled. She was flying around the den. Windsong ducked her head, whiskers twitching as Maplekit soared across the room in her father. Her mate didn't know she had given birth to two kits. She intended to surprise him. The medicine cat, Echosoul, hadn't told him that he had twin daughters. Lionstar lowered his head and dropped Maplekit onto the moss. "One beautiful, dainty little kit, Windsong. We shall be the envy of the Clans!" he mewed. "One?" asked Windsong slyly. "Who said you only have one daughter?" she purred. She stood up on slender legs and shook herself, exposing Riverkit. Who was sleeping soundly throughout the reunion. Lionstar stared at Riverkit for a moment. He froze, mouth open, before rushing to Riverkit. "And, who do we have here?" he breathed. He poked his muzzle into the tiny she-cat's belly fur. She squirmed, and a moment later opened sky-blue eyes. "Riverkit!" cried Maplekit happily. Lionstar let out a sound like a leader who learned he would be the most glorious leader of the Clans. Chapter 2~ Lionstar Lionstar was thrilled. He had two beautiful daughters, a lovely mate, and the best Clan in the history of the Clans. Maplekit was perfect. She had already developed soft dark, rippling tabby stripes, and a fluffy golden pelt that shown in the low light. Her eyes were sky-blue, just like her sister's. Riverkit was the opposite. She looked more like Windsong's deceased mother, with a blue-grey pelt, tabby stripes, and sky-blue eyes that both sisters had inherited from their grandmother. Lionstar rubbed his warm cheek against Windsong's as Maplekit played with Riverkit, tussling in a wad of moss. The hanging vines that covered the opening of the nursery tree shook. Lionstar growled, crouching, ready to fight any enemy who dared threaten he and his family. His growl faded as Echosoul, the medicine cat, pushed her way through the entrance. She gazed around the large nursery and padded toward Windsong and the kits, nodding to Lionstar respectfully. She knew how much he cared for Windsong. "Hi, Echosoul. Can you check Windsong and the kits? Make sure they're okay?" asked Lionstar. Echosoul paused. "Of course, Lionstar. I was about to check up on them." The black-and-white she-cat slipped a small smile, and her whiskers twitched humorously. Windsong snorted and cuffed her mate gently around the ears. "Mouse-brain." she growled gently. "We're fine." Echosoul looked at Windsong. "First time fathers." she laughed. Maplekit, playing in the corner, padded up to Echosoul and pounced on her tail. "Whee!" she shrieked. Maplekit lashed her tail and leaped on top of Riverkit. Echosoul purred. "It seems like the kits are fine." Echosoul meowed. Lionstar lifted his head and sniffed the air. "Braveheart is here!" he announced. The vines shook yet again as the deputy pushed his way to the entrance. "Hey, Lionstar." he mewed evenly. He tipped his head and gazed at Riverkit and Maplekit. "Lovely!" he meowed. Windsong spoke up. "I'm sure they'll be very good friends with your kits, Braveheart." she said. Echosoul dipped her head respectfully. “I should go now,” she mewed, and walked put of the den. The ginger tom nodded. “Lightningkit will love them, and I think he’ll bond closely with Maplekit. She’s a natural friend. Riverkit should be much better off with Rowenkit. ” The words barley escaped from his mouth before a kit flew into the den. A large, speckled brown she-cat followed the tom-kit, touching noses with Braveheart before following the kit. He was a small black tom, with a white muzzle and paws, and dark golden eyes. He stopped right before Maplekit. “I’m Lightningkit. What’s your name? You’re very pretty.” he blabbered to Maplekit. Maplekit felt herself flush. She watched the tom with bright eyes, Riverkit sitting beside her. The white speckled she-cat’s whiskers twitched. “Lightningkit. Say hello to your Clan leader.” Lightningkit turned to see Lionstar, sitting next to Windsong and the brown she-cat, licking his giant paws. He paused and looked up. “Good afternoon, Lionstar.” he squeaked. “You too, Lightningkit. Where’s Rowenkit, Fernheart?” he asked the mother. The dappled she-cat nodded, and called out, “Rowenkit! Come here!” The entrance of the den’s vines trembled at the bottom. A heartbeat later, a ginger-and-brown kit tottered in on unsteady legs. Braveheart, sitting near the wide entrance, picked him up swiftly while he struggled weakly. Lightningkit looked up, worry crossing his handsome face. “He’s a little sick- nothing serious,” he explained, seeing the horrified look on the twin’s faces. Riverkit bravely walked up to the tom, who was swinging in Braveheart’s mouth, bawling softly. Fernheart sighed and stood up. “Braveheart, how many times must I tell you he hates it when you pick him up. Lionstar ducked his head, stifling a amused purr. Braveheart snorted and dropped his kit in the sand. “Gee, mom. There.” Maplekit burst into a fit of giggles. Riverkit nudged the tom-kit. “Wake up!” she cried. He growled crossly and curled into a tight ball, leaving Riverkit wailing. “He doesn’t like me!” she bawled. Windsong shushed her and stood up, padding over to Riverkit. “Sh. Rowenkit is sick, so he doesn’t want to talk. Play with Lightningkit for now.” Fernheart smoothed Riverkit’s flank soothingly, before snatching Rowenkit and mewing, “I’m bringing him to Echosoul. Gingerspot should come in too, soon.” She padded out of the den, and the last Maplekit saw of her was her white tail-tip disappearing. Maplekit let her paw rest on her sister’s head. “Let’s play with Lightningkit.” The little tom’s paws were working furiously as he dug hard into the moss and shoots of dried, soft grass. “Haha!” he growled happily as he surfaced with a large clump of the grass-moss mix. Category:Nightfern's Stories Category:Project:Create Category:Fanfiction